1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen implements generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel vegetable/fruit peeler and method which are simple and safe to use.
2. Background Art
There are a number of implements for peeling vegetables and fruits. One often used implement is simply a small knife which a person grasps in one hand while drawing the blade under the skin of a vegetable or fruit held in the other hand. While this can be satisfactory, the unprotected blade is a frequent source of cuts.
A very common implement for peeling vegetables and fruits is a handle having a cutting end extending axially therefrom, the cutting end comprising, in cross-section, an arcuate channel open at the bottom, with opposed cutting surfaces formed along the edges of the opening. Typically, in use, a person holds a vegetable or fruit in one hand while the other hand makes fairly rapid slicing cuts along the surface of the vegetable or fruit. This is somewhat safer than a simple knife, but still results in frequent cuts of the fingertips and knuckles of the hand holding the vegetable or fruit.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a vegetable/fruit peeler and method of use that are relatively safe.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a vegetable/fruit peeler and method of use that are convenient.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a vegetable/fruit peeler that is economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.